Mintiéndome
by Anahy Ruz
Summary: ¿que gano mintiéndome yo mismo? estoy preocupado por ella, aun que ponga mil escusas. one-shot, corto pero tierno.


Este día en especial se hacía más largo y lento a cada vuelta que daba el reloj.

No quería estar ahí. Si no fuera porque esa boba me había hecho prometerle que tomaría apuntes de todas las clases, y así ella pudiera ponerse al corriente cuando regresara sin pedirle a Yuka o Sayuri ayuda, aunque más creo que fue pretexto para que no faltara a la escuela. Como sea, le había hecha una promesa, a regañadientes, pero al fin y al cabo era mi deber cumplirla, porque un Saotome siempre cumple sus promesas.

Y por eso estoy aquí, poniendo por primera vez atención a la clase, casi sin pestañear y escribiendo a toda velocidad lo que dicta el profesor, aunque de verdad espero que Akane entienda lo que dicen mis apuntes, porque si no, esto sería sencillamente tiempo perdido, ya que yo no debería estar ahí.

Mi lugar en este momento es con Akane, y no es porque este preocupado, para nada, sino porque la muy idiota no sabe cuidarse sola, ¡siquiera puede preparar arroz sin quemarlo! De verdad me necesita. Es más, ni siquiera sé porque le hice caso, los apuntes los puedo conseguir de Hiroshi después, estoy seguro que si le digo que son para Akane me los dará sin rechistar…

Demonios, otra vez estoy enojado.

Me decidí, me voy y no me importa escuchar sus regaños ni nada, no puedo estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras ella está sola en casa, con un tobillo luxado, y peor aún, es tan arrecha que aun con las indicaciones del doctor Tofu es capaz de ponerse a cocinar. No pienso correr riesgos.

Solo espero la campana, mientras miro a todos mis compañeros, es raro venir a clases sin Akane, se ve que la quieren, desde que llegue sin ella todos me preguntaron dónde estaba, ganas no me faltaron de decirle a sus "admiradores" que qué les importaba, pero me contuve y solo les conté que estaba un poco enferma y que había decidido quedarse en casa. Así por lo menos, evitaba que algunos locos se parasen en el dojo.

Suena la campana del almuerzo y me levanto como resorte, tengo que irme con Akane. Todos los Tendo están de viaje a unas aguas termales, mi viejo también, incluso Happosai. Todos excepto nos otros dos, aun no entiendo porque es que se fue también Nabiki si ella también tenía clases, yo creo que lo que querían era que yo y Akane nos quedáramos solos, ¡y justo nos tenía que pasar esto!

Ayer por la tarde, cuando terminábamos de cenar lo último que Kasumi nos había preparado, apareció Shampoo con su bicicleta, llevando cena para mí, hiso un gran alboroto, y Akane termino golpeándome con su maso y dejándome embarrado en el piso siendo que nada era mi culpa, y Shampoo en venganza le lanzo uno de sus chuis que desafortunadamente no pude desviar, ni ella esquivar, y termino dando en su tobillo, luxándolo por consecuencia.

De inmediato corrí a Shampoo, creo que fui demasiado duro con ella, jamás la había tratado así, y no es como que no se lo mereciera o me arrepintiera, pero esta vez, por primera ocasión creo haber visto odio y miedo en sus ojos, el odio se lo dedico a Akane en una mirada que para nada paso desapercibida, pues antes de que ella callera yo la tome en brazos, pero el miedo, ¿Era por mí? Yo creo que sí, mi ser entero ardía de coraje, Akane estaba herida y era por culpa de ella, y mía claro. Antes de irme hacia el doctor con mi prometida en brazos, voltee y le dedique la mirada más gélida que jamás le había dedicado a una mujer, esa que solo guardaba para mis peores enemigos, y la acompañe con un "lárgate de aquí shampoo".

Vuelvo a la realidad y voy corriendo para llegar al dojo, salto los techos de las casas para llegar más pronto y lo consigo, ya lo distingo y ni siquiera me molesto en entrar por la puerta, brinco la barda que da a la calle y caigo de pie dando una voltereta en el aire, aterrizo en medio del patio.

─ ¿Ranma? ─ escucho la voz de Akane, y la encuentro a ella sentada en la duela de madera, junto a la entrada del washitsu, recargada en el borde del fusuma, mientras sostenía un libro que claramente estaba leyendo antes de que yo llegara, los volados de su vestido verde se mueven un poco con el viento cálido, y su melena ase lo propio.

No sé qué decirle. Solo la veo con su tobillo vendado sobre un pequeño cojín, la muy terca no quiso ni quedarse con el doctor ni que le pusieran una escayola, a veces no tolero su comportamiento infantil, pero por esta ocasión la entiendo, ya había estado en una ocasión en el hospital, por algo similar, además creo también, lo hizo para no preocuparme, si supiera que hace el efecto contrario…

─ Ranma ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?─ se vuelve a dirigir a mí, creo que está enojada, pero no me importa, sonrió mientras veo su cara de contrariedad, claro que me preocupa, podre decirme a mí mismo mil veces que no, podre mentirme y decir que no siento nada por esa torpe mujer que tengo delante de mí, y ni aun así me lo creería, porque aunque siempre me lo niegue, yo la quiero, más que a mi propia vida, y siempre la cuidare, de todos y de todo, no importa a lo que me tenga que enfrentar. Ella es lo único bueno que la vida me ha dado, y aun con su maldito carácter del demonio, y sus otros mil defectos más, mi sitio es a su lado, siempre. Sin más, le respondo su absurda pregunta.

─ ¿Qué crees que hago boba?─ sonrió un poco más, con algo de altanería ─ vengo a asegurarme de que no hayas quemado la casa intentando cocinar.

Qué curioso. Quien diría que un libro golpeara tan fuerte cuando lo avienta una gorila.


End file.
